1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the mounting of friction members in brakes and clutches and more particularly to a simplified arrangement employing a standard pod carrying friction members and adapted for use in a wide variety of applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Brakes and clutches of a type having fluid activated friction members positioned between a pair of discs for engagement upon outward movement of the friction members parallel to an axis of rotation have been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,237,783 and 3,311,205. Brakes and clutches of this type are compact and versatile and have a wide variety of applications including use in conjunction with machinery for handling web materials.
The housing of the cylinders of the pistons carrying friction members in brakes and clutches of this type in pivotable and removable sector-shaped bodies, as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,584,717 and 3,696,900, facilitates inspection and replacement of friction pads. Such pivotable and dismountable assemblies make replacement of worn or damaged parts possible even while a machine continues to operate.
Brakes and clutches having pivotably mounted sector shaped bodies carrying the actuating means for friction members have been made in a variety of sizes for different applications, involving, for example, a wide range of torques to be accommodated. Prior to the present invention, the pivotable bodies having working elements have been made with various dimensions for different size brakes and clutches.